1. Field of the Invention
Methods of preparing homogeneous, multi-component compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,434 (Dutkewijch et al) describes some of the problems of attempting to replenish aqueous solutions, in this case electroless plating solutions, from the dry materials. The inventors recognize that localized concentrations of certain of the constituents may cause decomposition of the plating bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,823 (Parshall) describes catalytic materials containing metal halides dispersed in a molten halostannate or halogermanate composition. In this case, the molten salt is not hydrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,998 (Raff et al) describes a method in which medicaments are added to a molten wax such as paraffin, or fatty acid esters such as stearyl palmitate. The medicaments are mixed into the molten mass and then the mixture is congealed and comminuted into powder for subsequent tablet manufacture.
In the aforementioned application Ser. No. 574,498 a palladium double salt is reacted with a molten tin salt producing a direct combination reaction.